Under Zenith
by Nastra
Summary: After two bitter years of civil war, reconcilation is close at hand... but at what price?
1. Summer of Change

Drowning ****

Under Zenith

Note: This is a warped and complete rewrite of a story (GSM) that I wrote sometime ago under a different alias. 

Chapter 1: Summer of Change

Shafts of sunlight filtered languidly through the spacious glass dome, gilding the upper half of the ballroom with a lurid golden hue and flooding the lower half with natural light. Mounted bronze rosettes and stained glass apertures surrounded the periphery of the domed ceiling, trapping within its circular grasp the beauty of the summer sky. Some light bled through the stained glass, transmuting into muted rainbows which fell softly upon white washed walls. She gazed up critically into the ring of blue, dust motes dancing in her vision. 

The coming of summer heralded more than just a change in weather, she reflected, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the sun's harsh glare. While spring was the season most often associated with rebirth, summer was bringing with it a rebirth of its own. Peace. She liked that word. She hadn't entertained the thought of peace for quite some time now, as being the superstitious person that she was she had been somewhat afraid of jinxing the then remote possibility of such a thing. Squall, though, he had never lost hope. During the war she had seen him change into a hypocrite of his own pessimistic nature, for with every new wound stitched the scars left behind attested to his stubborn determination not to fall. But he did fall, down to his knees, and even then optimism never left his heart. She had wondered then how strong Squall had the potential to become. Now, with the coming of summer, she had her answer. 

Her eyes left nirvana and smiled at the sight of Squall, standing by the podium with Nida, his expression one of great frustration. She began walking towards him, hands clasped behind her back. 

Having sensed her approach, Squall looked up, the pieces of paper in his hand momentarily forgotten. 

"Rinoa," he greeted her, hobbling forward, and it became apparent to anyone watching that he was taking great care in his descent down the podium, taking one step at a time. She fought the urge to run forward and help him down, but knowing that such an action would provoke yet another argument between them and that it was the last thing she wanted. Instead, she merely paced herself, taking slow, deliberate strides. 

"You're handling that thing a lot better," she remarked once she stood beside him, gesturing towards his cane. The weapon's maker in Balamb had crafted it for him. It was forged from the purest adamantine ore one could find, and a dangerous weapon in its own right. Just how Squall had wanted it.

"Makes me feel older than Cid, but…" He trailed off, learning forward to give her a peck on the cheek. "You should be happy that your boyfriend looks so dignified." 

Rinoa tried to her best to hide her bitter smile as she switched the topic and asked him how the speeches were coming along. He shook his head in response.

"Nida makes me sound like a complete bore," He confided to her. "It's worse than one of Cid's old fishing stories." A loose giggle escaped her lips, and she reached forward to thread her arm through his. "Then lets go tell Nida that together, alright?" 

Feeling secure and with the warmth of his body beside her, she started forward, ever so slightly helping him take his weight off his left leg. If he noticed he didn't say anything, and Rinoa felt a sudden sense of contentment overwhelm her.

Peace. She liked that word. 

*

Quistis hated social gatherings. Loathed them with a vengeance, and yet she still found herself in the midst of preparations for such an event. As a highly respected instructor of Garden she was expected to attend, not to mention that her duties also required her to both preach and practice social etiquette tiresomely. Chin up, good posture, look them straight in the eye, and laugh at whatever they say. It drove her to the brink of insanity sometimes, having to tolerate those waltzing, mirthful clowns on so many occasions, but she always managed to keep herself in check. After all, she reasoned, better to mingle and put in an appearance than be declared by one's superiors to be both socially and conversationally inept. 

Smiling inwardly, she stole another look at her surroundings. Despite her animosity for such events, Quistis had to admit that Selphie had really outdone herself this time. The ballroom looked splendid. A little too quixotic for her own tastes, given the hand holding emblems and splashes of blue and gold covering all corners of the room, but appropriate for the occasion nonetheless. It _was_ called the 'Unification Celebration," and cliched as it sounded Quistis approved of the underlying message that permeated both the title and the utopian décor. 

"Bitter quarrels lain to rest," She mused to herself, watching as a team of about a dozen people, gathered from all three Garden's, struggled to string up a banner on the opposite end of the lavish ballroom. She still found it hard to believe that the complex issues between the three Garden's had been resolved in such a short period of time. That three days of diplomatic talks were enough to dissolve the differences behind two years of civil strife. In fact, she was just waiting for the morning she would wake up and realize it were all an illusion. 

__

Oh stop it. You're beginning to sound like one of those military warmongers, she chided herself.But the ironic thing was that her very job suggested she was a 'military warmonger', even though she had tried to oppose hawkish suggestions of first strike tactics during wartime. All her life she had been bred to do battle, but that did not mean she reveled in it… even though its absence made her feel strangely empty and unfulfilled. 

__

Time for another romp through the training center, she thought wryly. It would be much more useful than hanging around the ballroom playing chaperone, she decided. And besides, it would give her an extra opportunity to hone in on her speed. Despite how high her SeeD ranking went she always saw room for improvement, whether it was learning a new trick with her Save the Queen or augmenting her physical abilities. In addition to maintaining her current skill level it allowed her to progress far beyond others expectations, and she always liked to surprise. 

Selphie wasn't around as she had stepped out for a few words with the chief members of the Unification committee, but from the looks of it things were proceeding smoothly and orderly. Smoothly and orderly enough to convince Quistis it would be okay if she left everyone in the room to their own devices for five minutes, until Selphie came back. And Squall and Rinoa were prowling around somewhere she was sure, so the ballroom should be safe from any immediate disaster. The caterers were doing their job, bustling back and forth between the kitchen and the ballroom, their arms full of the finest silver and trays of exquisite delicacies that had any mouth watering at the sight. The band had set up at the upper most corner of the dance floor, and the band members were presently fine tuning their instruments and practicing a few numbers, albeit quietly. And then there was everyone else, each attending to a different aspect of the ballroom, putting up the decorations and transforming the place into one fit for kings and queens. Everything was fine and on schedule. 

Guilt weighed heavily at the back of her mind, however, at the prospect of blowing off yet another favor. She'd already sidelined the task of finding someone to draw up training schedules for the Trabian and Galbadian cadets, since she didn't have many competent options left. Squall was too busy to help out with the arrangements and Xu had departed earlier that morning for Deling City where she was to attend a press conference to update the world on the situation between the three Garden's. She had toyed with the idea of doing it herself, but her teaching commitments had already placed a heavy burden on her and she had barely enough free time as it was. 

Reverting back to her initial train of thought, she hoped that Selphie wouldn't mind her leaving. She refused to admit to herself that she could probably stab a sword through the younger woman's back and that Selphie would just smile and say that it was okay. 

Making a mental note to apologize later, Quistis took one last look around. Quietly, and without a sound, she slipped though the double doors, allowing a few meager feathers of light to spill out beyond the ballroom into the artificial yellow of the hall. 


	2. Reconciliation

Drowning ****

Under Zenith

Chapter 2: Reconciliation

Uther Trebin was not a patient man. He was intelligent, cunning, and skilled far beyond his years, but not patient. And it wasn't like he needed to have patience anyway, for his senior ranking and legendary temper usually had most of the younger cadets scared shitless and the older ones knew better than to disappoint him. Either way, the point was that things around him usually got done in record time. And being one whose status let his cut into queues and whose needs took precedence above all others, it was understadable why the head the headmaster of Trabia Garden contemptuously studied the wall as yet another SeeD cadet entered Cid's office. The only thing which kept him sitting there was the impending Unification Celebration, but even the thought of that left a bitter taste in his mouth. _Don't think about it,_ he told himself, trying not to let his annoyance cloud his judgement. This was a good thing, a necessary thing, establishing stronger diplomatic ties. 

__

But the sooner, the better, his father had always said. Quite obviously, impatience was a trait that ran in the family genes. He clenched his fists, forcing a smile for the timid receptionist who had been apologizing on Cid's behalf for the past half-hour. She was a pretty thing, he noted at the back of his mind. In an effort to take divert his thoughts elsewhere, he scrutinized her a little more, as he would a potential SeeD Candidate. She was a little plump, but possessed a pair of large green eyes that many men would easily mistake for beautiful. But, he realized sourly as she continued her apologetic tirade, she lacked backbone, and ultimately that was what made her as pathetic as a scavenger feasting on the remains of the dead. She would make a useless SeeD. He began to wonder whether Cid kept her around for less than professional reasons. 

Time ticked by, and after another ten minutes had past and two more cadets had entered through the Headmaster's doors, Uther decided he'd had enough. Against the protests of the receptionist he grabbed his briefcase and headed for the elevator. 

And in the grand tradition of a bad day, the elevator took forever to come.

By the time the elevator doors opened, Uther was seething. He pushed his way in, not waiting for the other people in it to depart first. 

"I always thought that three was a crowd." Came an amused voice from the back of the elevator. Uther turned around as the elevator started emptying out, surprised and yet not surprised to see the man standing against the circular banister. 

"I didn't know that Cid had taken the liberty of inviting the both of us." Uther said coolly, shaking the other man's hand. "And I thought you'd been detained by matters in Deling?"

"I asked Cid to send one of his officers to take care of that so I could attend this meeting." The man paused. "He's kept you waiting, hasn't he?"

"I'm beginning to think that if he valued peace as much as claims I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now." Uther said, measuring up the other man. "It's been a while Martine." 

"Indeed," Martine responded. He retrieved a pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket and offered Uther one. Uther refused, having a strong distaste for the foul things. Just then, the elevator doors closed, and Martine punched one of the buttons on the panel.

"Before we see Cid lets have a talk."

"We have nothing to talk about Martine."

"Are you still sore about those missiles, or is this about the thousand regiments battle? Galbadia Garden is going to finance the second Trabian reconstruction project single-handedly, or have you conveniently forgotten that fact?" 

"It was the unanimous decision of the committee, so if you're looking for favors-"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Uther gave Martine a critical glare, wondering what the man was up to. "Trabia Garden wants peace. We need peace," Uther said slowly, hating how he was admitting to his own weakness. "The Gardens need to co-exist."

"And I don't dispute that. If there's one thing we all agree upon, it's that we don't want war."

"Then what do you want?" Uther demanded, frustration creeping up on him. "We're already at peace; and be direct for a change."

"Give me twenty minutes."

The elevator doors opened. Uther stood his ground, contemplating Martine's request. 

Twenty minutes. He supposed his patience could hold out that long. 

*

"I'm not allowing it."

"Squall, this is not your decision to make."

"I'm not allowing it," the commander repeated. He was absolutely livid, and he made no effort to temper the anger in his voice. "We condemned that man to a living grave, and he's suddenly being given his life back? What the fuck were you thinking?!" 

"This wasn't just my call Squall. We all… the unified Garden Committee decreed it so. And I didn't tell you because…" Cid hesitated. "I knew how you would react. You're a good Commander, but I won't think twice about relieving you of your position, temporarily that is, if you can't accept Seifer being at our Garden. We've worked far too long and too hard to-"

"Let a traitor back into our midst's." Squall snapped bitterly, slamming his fist down on Cid's mahogany desk. It shook violently, and Cid jerked back in surprise. "Tell me Cid, was Seifer's release really a condition of the memorandum or-" He pointed his finger towards the two men seated at the back of Cid's office, "-a more recent development." Cid's eyes flicked back and forth nervously, and that was all Squall needed to know.

"You lied to me," Squall said incredulously. "You just lied to my face. Why?"

"No, he didn't." The man, who Squall recognized as the headmaster of Trabia Garden, stood up. "This was a part of the original agreement, Commander Leonhart. And as Cid said, given your history with Mr. Almasy it was agreed that-"

"Stay out of this Headmaster Uther," Squall growled, turning back to Cid. "And you, how could you…"

He let the words trail off, not trusting himself to speak. 

"It was partly a selfish move Squall, I admit that." Cid began, after a tense silence. "I realize what Seifer is to you, and that what he did to all of us is by all counts unforgivable... but in my eyes he has and always will be my son. We believed that he deserved a chance at redemption then, and we still believe it now." 

"So why didn't this pity save him two years ago?" Squall asked icily. "Tell me all the lies that you want Cid, but I refuse to believe that his release is due to your fucking family values." 

"Do not take that tone of voice with me Squall." Cid said gravely, at last rising to stand so he could face the young commanded eye to eye. "By contract we agreed to accept all students taking part in the forthcoming SeeD examinations-"

"He's not taking part in them."

"- Do you expect us to violate that contract now, just because of your hatred?" 

"No, I expect to live up to your promise to protect Garden at all costs. And as the headmaster, I expect you to be completely honest with me."

Sighing, Cid sat back down and began massaging his temples. "You've survived hundreds of battles," Cid said wearily. "What is one man to you?" 

Squall stepped away from the desk, his face impassive. "Everything."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Squall reached up with one hand and ripped the badge from his chest. Throwing it down to the ground, he then turned and left the office, gripping his cane like his life depended on it. 

Quistis didn't know whether to follow him. She'd agreed with everything Squall had said. She knew the betrayal was mirrored in her own eyes, and she could not help but look at Cid accusingly. It pained her to doubt him. During the Ultimecia threat he had made so many decisions that had affected him, not only as headmaster of the most elite military school on the planet, but as both a father and a husband. Granted he and Seifer were not bound by blood, but they were bound by the unbreakable ties of Seifer's childhood. The calls he'd made back then were never easy, many self-sacrificing. And for those unselfish deeds Quistis trusted him implicitly. And up till now, he'd never given her reason to question his judgement, or his word.

"Do you have something to say, Quistis?" She heard him ask quietly. She looked up at Cid, then at the two men who had been sitting there the entire time. "Headmaster Uther, Headmaster Martine, no disrespect intended but-"

"Say no more Instructor Trepe," Martine said with an easy smile. They moved quietly for such big men, and soon enough, she and Cid were the only remaining ones in the room. Quistis studied Cid, trying to find the deceit in his expression that had caused Squall to walk out only moments ago. 

"This wasn't the most appropriate time," She said. "To tell him I mean. The Unification Celebration is tonight."

"I'm quite aware of that Quistis, and I trust you've known me long enough to know what I was never one for procrastination. But I just couldn't tell Squall." He sighed, then took off his spectacles and placed them on his desk. "As has just been demonstrated, Squall's not all that hesitant about killing the messenger."

"No Cid." Quistis said sadly, shaking her head. "Allow me to be frank?"

"Please do."

"If you really believe that, then I don't think you understood what your argument with him was all about." 

Quistis watched him contemplate her words with a frown. When he spoke again, his voice was laced with something akin to… worry?

"We are at peace. For the first time in what seems like forever, we are at peace." Cid looked Quistis squarely in the eye. "And I will not do anything to endanger that, and Seifer's release was a condition we all agree to upon the signing of the memorandum." 

Quistis found herself nodding, but in truth she didn't understand the meaning behind his words. Even as he showed her to the door, his words echoed in her head, twisting and turning. It seemed highly illogical, however, that in order to ensure peace one needed to bring back a traitor.

__

Damn logic, she thought finally, narrowing her eyes. Frustrated, she started back on her route towards the training center, where she'd initially been heading off to before a sudden intercom message had directed her elsewhere.

*

Not surprisingly, Quistis found Squall there, beating a group of gnats to a bloody, green pulp. She stood back to admire him for a moment, finding it incredible how quickly he had excelled at the use of guns under Irvine's tutelage. Even though the gunblade used a similar mechanism to the gun, they differed immensely in their execution. And although compared to the gunblade a normal gun was a relatively simple weapon and much easier to handle, perfecting its use was an entirely different matter. Squall had been stubborn at first, refusing to give in to the limitations of his disability, but he'd caved in after he had a near miss during a fight with a low level T-Rex. Now, as she watched him fire off another round of ammo against another pair of gnats, his brown furrowed in concentration and his hair slicked back from the sweat, she'd never have guessed he'd only been using the weapon for about two months. 

"Could you use some help?" She called out, pulling out her Save the Queen.

Squall finished off the gnats, then looked up at her, his chest heaving. He nodded.

Together, they spent the rest of the afternoon in the training center fighting beast after beast. Not a word passed between them, just a comfortable silence interrupted occasionally by the sound of a whip and the sound of a shot behind fired. It had been a long time since they'd fought together, she realized. Not since that final battle with Ultimecia anyway. A lot had changed since then, and she wasn't sure if it was for the worse or for the better. 

"It's not just because of Seifer." He said out of the blue, his eyes focused on his target. He pulled the trigger.

"I know." She said quietly, following up his shot with a slice to the gnat's throat. "You really think Cid's hiding something?"

Squall turned to look at her, his eyes jaded.

"I don't know. I don't know whether I'm wrong in thinking that this entire thing is some sort of conspiracy theory, and if it is, I don't even know about what. Am I just letting my imagination run wild with me?"

"Perhaps." Quistis admitted. "And perhaps not. Trust your instincts Squall. It's just all so… sudden, I think it might be more the shock of the news than anything else."

"Maybe you're right," he murmured. "It's just that…"

"What?" Quistis asked concerned. She had never seen Squall look so worried before. He looked like he was going to say something, but then he clamped his mouth shut and shook his head.

"Nothing." Just when she'd thought he was going to give her an opportunity to understand him a little more, he'd just as quickly snatched it away. And as much as she didn't want it to, it hurt. Ever since her unintentional statement that fateful day on the basketball court things hadn't been the same between them. Instead of smoothing things it had driven an even deeper wedge into their already tenuous friendship. That is, if she hadn't been deluding herself into thinking that there had been a friendship to begin with.

__

Don't dwell on this now, she told herself angrily. _Not now_.

"Come, we've got to get ready." She said, hoping he wouldn't notice how awkward her voice sounded. "The Unification Celebration starts in two hours." 

They left the training center side by side, the shadows of both once teacher and student trailing behind. 


End file.
